


Safe

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The thing that attracted Elizabeth to Cooper the most though was how he made her feel.





	Safe

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Safe  
Characters: Cooper and Elizabeth  
Pairing: Cooper/Elizabeth  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het.  
Summary: The thing that attracted Elizabeth to Cooper the most though was how he made her feel.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Rebecca and Elizabeth or Jason and Cooper. I don’t own the fandom, settings or anything else you recognize.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*Safe*

Cooper was everything that she had ever needed and wanted in a man and a whole lot more.

He was sweet and caring, protective, careful, fun and just a joy to be around in general.

The thing that attracted Elizabeth to Cooper the most was how he made her feel.

Cooper made Elizabeth feel safe and, after living in fear because of her ex-husband, Ric, it was a wonderful relief to finally not be afraid anymore.

Knowing that Cooper would always be there for her gave Elizabeth the strength to go on when she just wanted to give up.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for being an amazing beta. Also, thanks to the readers.


End file.
